The present invention relates to particle screening system industrial screens and more particularly to a screen module a plurality of which are retained by a supporting structure.
Currently available screen panels are generally large, heavy and cumbersome requiring considerable time and trouble to dismantle from a supporting structure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved modular industrial screen system.
There is disclosed herein apparatus comprising:
at least one screen panel module,
a supporting structure adapted to support a plurality of said screen panel modules in side-by-side and/or end-to-end abutting relationship, the supporting structure comprising a plurality of supporting bars onto at least one of which is mounted a fall  rail member, said screen panel module(s) comprising mating means adapted to engage with said rail member so as to secure said screen panel module(s) thereto.